Moonlight Shadow
by Skychild101
Summary: Ever wonder what's Danny past? Or why did he choose to join the MBC Club? Well, this is the story about his past! However, there's just more than meets the eye. T for the MBC usual monster violence
1. The Shadow in the Moonlight

A/N: *takes a deep breath* people: oh no, here we go again…me: you got that right. I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY….AGAIN! AUGH! BLAME IT ON MY OVER ACTIVE IMAGINATION! *sobs* I just can't control myself…that's it…yeah…and besides this story was the one where I had always wanted to write but couldn't because of all the other stories. The other one Back in Time, is giving me a migraine and a writer's block which I'm so not happy about it…but yeah! Let's cut the chase and get started shall we? *And maybe hopefully I'll stick to one story and actually finish it…*

Chapter 1: The Shadow in the Moonlight

A sound of rustling and footsteps echoed throughout the starry night sky; the moon was piercing its eerie rays down at the ground, casting shadows. The footsteps, though, it sounded as if they were running from something…or from some_one_.

No one was able to catch a glimpse of the shadow except for the fact that the only thing they could catch was nothing but a cloak that also seemed to be covering its face.

However, something around its neck seemed to be gleaming from the struck of the moonlight before it quickly vanished into the shadows. Seeing a spot for a hideout, it swiftly went into there, crouching low while the other figures ran past by the spot, thinking that the figure went to the same direction.

When the shadow was sure it was clear, it moved away from the hideout and ran the opposite direction, knowing that it would be home free soon.

After making its run, it soon came upon the familiar streets. Even though it had "arrived", it still didn't emerge from the shadows. It let its eyes scan the streets that were full of people and cars that would often come by.

His eyes then landed on a small café.

_Hmm maybe I can go there…_

**:(/\):**

The door ring rang through the store, indicating that someone new came in.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" a female voice asked, cheerfully.

The head of the figure turned its head up to face the girl. The girl had her blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. Her blue sparkling eyes sparkled in the light as she placed a smile on her face. She also wore the café uniform which contained pants, long sleeved and an apron.

"I'll just have champagne." the figure answered.

"Okay." with that, she left.

Few minutes later, the waitress came back with the drink.

"Here you go,"

"Thanks. Oh and here's the change." the figure replied, paying the drink.

The waitress gave a short bow, taking the change. "Thanks."

And once again, the woman went off, leaving the person to be with its own thought.

Pretty soon, the sound from the bell rang again which indicated that another—actually two people—came in.

"…and that was so funny!" a cheery voice exclaimed, laughing.

"I agree! Oh…hey Victoria!" the newcomer greeted, calling at the waitress that just served the last person a few minutes ago.

The waitress, Victoria, lifted her head up and the minute she saw who called her name, her blue eyes instantly lighted up.

"Hey there, Chris! Long-time no see!" she exclaimed, walking towards the blue-haired boy. "Oh, I see you brought company. So tell me, who's the blonde one?"

"I'm Cathy! We just met a few days ago after I moved in here." the blonde girl replied.

"Well then, Cathy. I welcome you to Single Town. How are you liking it so far?" the blonde girl asked, placing her elbows on the counter.

"Oh, it's really great! The people are soo nice here! It's like you can be friends with everyone!" she replied, cheerfully.

The girl laughed, amused by the blonde's enthusiasm. "That's great too hear. Anyways, my name's Victoria. You can call me Vic."

"Okay. In that case, you can call me um…Cath…or Cat…or um…actually, I have a whole bunch of nicknames," she laughed.

Chris rolled his eyes but as he did, his eyes landed on the figure that was sitting on a table at the far corner.

Strange…

He hadn't seen him before.

"Hey, Vic." Chris suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"Who's that guy over there? I haven't seen him before," Chris pointed it out.

The two girls turned their heads and saw the guy.

"Oh him. I actually don't know. I just served him a few minutes ago. I didn't really talked to him that much since I figured he's just a guy that likes to keep thoughts to himself and isn't the one for company," she replied.

"Oh…" was all that Chris said; his eyes never leaving the hooded figure.

"Not one for company, eh?" Cathy placed on a thinking thought. "Well, I think it would be great if we could include him! He looks like he's new here!"

Vic and Chris shared a look.

"Um…Cath…I don't think that's a great idea." Vic started.

"Yeah, you see…most guys like to keep things for themselves…" Chris responded.

"Oh…how sad." she replied.

Vic suddenly gave out a gasp. "Hey did you hear the news?!" she said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! About that thief in which the police are trying to catch?" Cathy said.

"That's the one."

Unbeknownst to them, the hooded figure was listening to their conversation but the minute they started talking about that thief, he scoffed as he placed his infamous signature smirk. However, he let that conversation go on and on since he has something else important on his mind.

Like for instant…about that dream he had last night. What did it mean? Realizing that he had no answers, he decided that he should try to go to visit the town's library.

Except…he doesn't know where it is.

_Just great._ he thought before he stole a glance at the talkative group. _And I really don't feel like asking but if it has to be done, then so be it._

Going with that, the hooded person got up and casually walked towards the group.

"…I wonder if they would ever catch that thief." Cathy wondered.

"Well, I hope so. He actually gives me the creep so at night, I keep my night lamp on almost all the time." Vic responded. "Or I watch that new hit TV show: Hitch Pitch!"

Cathy gasped in delight. "Oh! I love that show!"

Chris groaned, being revolted. "That show is retarded."

The two girls gasped. "How could you say such a thing!?"

"Well it's the most girlish show ever," he complained.

Cathy was about to say something until someone beat her to it first.

"Yo,"

The three people turned their heads to the side to see the hooded figure.

"Hey it's you! The one that's everyone been talking about!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Cathy!" Vic hissed.

If the figure didn't had the hood on, they would've seen him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well…what else is new? But I'm not here to talk about that." he replied. "Do you guys know where the library is located?"

"Yeah…if you just go down this path and take a right at the corner then go down the street, it would be right there," the blue haired responded.

"Thanks," he said.

With that, the person walked away and exited out of the café.

The group blinked, watching the strange character until it vanished out of sight.

"Well…that wasn't so bad," Vic replied, nervously.

"You kidding me? It was awkward!" Cathy shouted.

The two girls continued to talk though Chris had zoned out since he didn't leave his eyes on the door where the figure was a few moments ago.

_What's his story?_ Chris thought.

A/N: …wow, who knew this would actually be a pain in the butt to write…ugh…but yeah, I agree with Chris. What's his story? Everything—well not everything—will be revealed in the next chapter! Whoo-hoo! And for the show: Hitch Pitch…I know that's like the lamest TV Show name I had ever put…so excuse me for that…lolz and don't ask me what's it about...cuz I have no idea XD and I really need to go to the bathroom like badly Dx so bye!


	2. A New Neighbor

A/N: Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! What's upppp?! Ehm, *clears throat* sorry about that I just watched The Trouble with Troublemakers and I died laughing when Chris was trying to be a bad boy like omg XD so without further ado, here we go!

Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing and following! Awesome sauce :D

Oh and…MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! HOPE IT'S FANTASTIC!

Chapter 2: A New Neighbor

A shuffle in the bed was heard while the bright sunlight was pouring into the bedroom, making the place to be bright. The person snuggled deeper into the bed sheets, enjoying its warmth and the peace until a sudden loud noise erupted the place which instantly made the calm figure to wake up.

"What?" the person blinked before it quickly threw the sheets and zoomed off.

It continued to run down a few blocks then it stopped to a halt.

"What…?"

"Yo, Kyle! Mind handin me a box?" a voice shouted.

"Catch it if you can!" the boy, Kyle, chuckled.

The other boy smirked. Kyle disappeared into the truck to get out a brown box. Wit a look, he then shouted out.

"Catch!" with a mighty throw, Kyle threw the boy like how they would throw as a football. Timing it right, the other boy ran towards it and jumped into the air, having the box to land right on his hand.

"Oh yeah!" the boy cheered.

Impressed, Chris ran towards the two boys to greet them since he thought that they were the new movers.

"Hey! That was some catch!" Chris called out.

This earned the attention from the two boys. The one with the box stopped what he was doing and placed down the item on the ground.

"Of course it is. Only I catch the best."

"Yo, Dan. No need to get cocky," the other boy smirked.

Chris took this time to study them. The one that was beside the box had brown spikey hair with emerald eyes that seemed to be seemed to have a flash in them. The boy also wore black baggy pants, baggy black sweater that seemed to be big on him, followed by a silver necklace. To top of it off, the boy also wore a black with silver spikes hat.

This gave Chris an impression that this boy was a gangster.

The other boy had black messy hair and seemed to be wearing clothes; the kind of clothes in which the workers would wear when helping out people with their stuff. He also wore a hat that was sideways.

"Hey, I'm Daniel but people call me Danny. Over there is Kyle." the spikey hair boy introduced. When Kyle heard his name, he poked his head out of the truck and gave out a peace sign.

"Well hi. I'm Chris. I'm your neighbor that lives a few blocks away from your house." Chris replied. "So are you guys' brothers or…?"

"Nope. He's a helper…well, more of a friend. I'm the only one that's moving in."

"Oh I see."

When Kyle walked towards the two boys, he paused as he started to examine the neighbor.

"Woah…is blue like your favorite color or something?" Kyle asked, eyeing the blue hair.

Chris blinked. "Yeah why?"

"…just asking."

Shrugging it off, Chris asked once again. "So…do you need help or have you got it covered?"

"Sure. We could use another helping hand," Dan replied, flashing a smile.

"Great! Just tell me what I need to carry out!"

**:(/\):**

"Ugh…here's the last…box…" Chris panted as he barely moved the last box inside the living room.

"Thanks," Dan responded, placing down the other box. He studied Chris's current position though he can tell that this guy isn't one for athletics.

"I can tell that you're not one for athletics," Dan replied.

"Tell me about it…" Chris muttered.

The emerald boy smirked then walked up towards his blue friend, draping an arm around him.

"Tell you what…how about I train you?"

"I'm good. Besides, I wouldn't even last the first day of training anyways…"

"Good point."

Rolling his eyes, Chris let his eyes wander after that so that he can study his new neighbor's room. However, when he did finish examining the room, his eyes fell upon on a huge TV.

"Woah! Isn't that the new high tech TV?!" Chris exclaimed, running towards the TV to examine it.

Dan chuckled. "The only one."

"Awesome!" he replied, enthusiastically.

"And I can also tell that you're the nerdy one," Dan responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chris turned his head to his side before he straightened himself up. "It doesn't hurt to have a smart brain."

"Does it have to be so nerdy?"

"Yes…yes, it does."

Danny shook his head with amusement.

"Well anyways, I gotta go back home. I have to make sure that it's in one piece. I left my little brother alone so yeah…" the blue-haired boy spoke.

"I got ya,"

"See you!"

Chris walked towards the door but just as he was about to get out, he went back to the living room.

"Hey, how about I give you a tour of SingleTown tomorrow? Maybe you can meet one of my other friends." he suggested.

"Sure. That would be great,"

"Cool! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Going with that, Chris took off and vanished from sight, leaving Danny to his own thoughts.

Maybe being here won't be such a bad place after all.

A/N: I was originally supposed to update this yesterday but then my laptop had to do some updates and couldn't Dx but it's finished now! Yeah, I know…things are going slow but later in the chapters, things will begin to pick up! Also, don't worry…Danny's appearance will change as well :D cya!


	3. Welcome to Single High

A/N: Wow I'm actually updating a story instead of leaving it to collecting dust…did I mention that Danny is an idiot? But a loveable one and one more thing…

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOPE IT WAS WONDERFUL AND AWESOME AND BEAUTIFUL AND MAGICAL!**_

Chapter 3: Welcome to Single High

Danny gave out a yawn as he stretched, removing the stiffness that was in his body.

Getting out all that stuff from the truck yesterday made him tired and sore.

Just as he was about to get out of the bed, he heard a knock that came from the entrance door.

Being confused at who it could be, Danny threw his covers away and walked towards the door to open it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dan replied, grouchily.

With a last yawn, the brown-haired boy opened the door only to receive a loud voice that really woke him up.

"Hey, rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! Today's a brand new day!" the cheery voice exclaimed.

"Woah!" Danny exclaimed, being startled as he fell to the floor.

"Huh? Hey, why are you doing on the floor?"

Rubbing the side of his head, Danny looked up and placed on a smile.

"Hello to you too, Chris. What? Did you decided to be my morning alarm clock?" he remarked.

Chris blinked. "I guess you could say that, haha."

Daniel rolled his eyes then got up. "Are you going to come in or are you going to stay out there all day?"

"There's no need for me to come in." noticing the blank look, Chris explained further. "Remember? Today I'm giving you the tour of SingleTown!" he announced. As he walked out of the doorstep, he paused and craned his neck around. "Oh and you might want to put on a shirt."

"Wha…?" Danny blinked, looking down and gave out a sheepish laugh. "Oh right…totally forgot about that."

Now as Danny began to walk away, another loud cheery voice exclaimed.

"Hello there, Earthling! You're the new neighbor Chris told me about!"

Danny turned on his heels and beside Chris, he saw a blonde short haired girl with pink pants, pink shirt and a green cardigan.

"Uhm…who are you?" Danny asked, confused.

"I'm Cathy! Chris's friend."

Dan placed on a thoughtful look. "Oh I remember you…Chris told me that he had friend he could introduce to me so I'm guessing you're that friend."

"Yup!" she replied, cheerfully and added in a laugh. She paused. "…do all Earthlings go to sleep without a shirt on?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny walked away from the door. "No. I just got a personal wake up call."

**:(/\):**

"And this part of the town is the…park! But it was obvious in the first place…" Chris responded.

"What gave away?"

Seeing a bench, Danny walked towards it and sat down, exhausted. His feet were aching and the tour felt like hours but of course, they were only half way through. Chris, who was thinking about something, also walked to the bench so that they could chat and find out as much as they could about each other.

"So…since you moved in here, are you going to the school?" Chris asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Yeap. I already enrolled myself…How's it like?"

"Um…I don't know…like how every other school should be…educating…sometimes boring and a bit…loud."

Danny laughed. "Loud?"

"Yeah you see we got this crazy principle who thinks that she's a soldier so she acts like one and pretend that the students are soldiers. And then there's this annoying kid who's name is Mark. He's the popular kid and also a bully. Then there's another popular kid—a girl—her name is Wendy. Then there's the science teacher who's really boring too and he gets Cathy all fired up." Chris rambled on.

"Woah, slow down blue guy. Tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"About the bully. What is he like? Like is he tough? I'm interested…you know…so I can get to know him." he responded, his eyes giving out a flash.

Chris sighed. "He's not that tough. He would pick on kids who are lower than him and one of them is…me,"

Raising an eyebrow, Danny got up. "On you? Well, why don't you stand up to him?"

"Well…um…it's complicated. I would almost always get tease because of me being a nerd and all that."

"But dude, don't you know? If you continue to let people push you like this, you will never show them the real you. They will take advantage of you. Trust me, I had a friend who gets picked on all the time and one day she just snapped and told the bullies off. It was actually hilarious," Danny responded.

Chris groaned. "I don't know…"

"Come on, give it a try. You'll never know what the result may be." Danny stated. "But anyways, I gotta go. It's getting late."

"Yeah and plus, we have school tomorrow and you don't want to be late on your first day." Chris reminded him.

"Ugh. School…lovely. I'm _so _looking forward to it," Danny replied, sarcastically.

Chris chuckled. "If you want, I can wake you up again and we can walk together to the school," he offered.

Danny smirked. "No thanks. Besides, I already know where the school is. That cheery blondie friend of yours already told me where it is."

"You mean Cathy,"

"Yeah her…so I'll see you tomorrow!" Danny responded, taking off and giving him a wave.

"Yeah," Chris said. He paused. "OH! And don't forget to change your style of clothing!" he called out. He sighed, seeing that it was probably already too late.

However, Chris stared at the ground thinking of what his new friend had just told him.

Maybe he should give it a try…

**:(/\):**

The sound of the skateboard interrupted the silence as it zig zagged left and right.

_Can't believe I'm going to be late! Maybe I should've taken Chris's offer…_ Danny muttered in thought as he made a sharp curve around the block with his skateboard.

_Oh well…but it doesn't matter. I'm already here._

Narrowing his eyes at the stairs, he gave a smirk and with the right timing, he made a huge leap which made the board to twirl around and then it landed perfectly on the ground.

_Alright!_ he cheered, mentally as he zoomed into the hallway of the school.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the hallway, the principle walked down before she turned a corner. However, something zoomed past by her which nearly knocked her off.

"Company halt!" she screeched.

Eventually, the zooming figure halted in its track by having the skateboard being tipped on a dented floor which made the person to fly off its skateboard and fell on the ground with a hard thud.

"Ow…" Danny moaned. He then gave out a gasp of shock so he rolled to the right.

If he hadn't the skateboard would've hit him.

"You, boy!" the booming voice came.

Danny looked up to see a stern looking lady that had red hair with glasses and she wore blue jeans with a pink button blouse.

"Rule number one! No _skateboarding_ in the halls!"

Giving her a look, Danny got up then placed his foot on the board's dent so that he could flip it in the air to catch it; he did just that.

"I just did," he reacted back.

But…maybe he shouldn't have done that.

"In that case…DETENTION!"

The two gave a glaring contest but in the end, Danny broke it.

"Ha, good luck with that. You see, I can't attend to it because I need to see the principle."

"The…principle…" she blinked. "Oh right! That's me! You tell me your name!"

"Daniel Jackson."

She blinked again. "Oh…oh that's right! You're the new kid! Well in that case, if you behave I might not let you attend to that detention. But come now! New company awaits you! Now march, soldier—I mean student!"

_And Chris wasn't kidding…_ Danny thought. That loud mouth was his crazy principle? Great… He sighed.

This was going to be a _long _day.

**:(/\):**

"Attention, soldiers—I mean students!" Principle Rollins shouted in the Science classroom. "We got a new student today and he has moved in yesterday. So make him feel welcome. Now, if he would introduce himself…"

The boy that was standing next to the brown desk rolled his eyes. "Yo. The name's Danny,"

Chris rolled his eyes at his greetings. But he did take this time to examine Danny. Instead of the usual gangster clothes Chris was so used to, Danny was now wearing a violet sweater, yellow denim pants and sneakers.

"Now since the introductions are over, Danny, go and take a seat…wherever you want. Mr. Fusster… I leave this class to you," the principle replied. "Solider out! One two three four—"and out she left…or rather she marched out.

"Hey, Danny over here!" Chris waved at him.

Danny chuckled. "You weren't kidding about the solider thing. I had her yelling at me all day in the hallway."

"Told you."

"Students, if I could have your attention now," the teacher began.

**:(/\):**

"Man, that science teacher should really retire. I mean, it was so boring that I fell asleep," Danny replied, leaning against his locker.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Might I remind you that you _weren't _supposed to fall asleep."

"Well, whatever. At least I had a nice nap,"

"Oooh! That…that schnernozzle!" an angry voice came, alerting the two boys. "How dare he!" she fumed.

Danny placed a confused look. "What's up with her…?"

"Like I said before, our science teacher makes Cathy to be fired up,"

"I'll show him a thing or two! Aliens do _exist_!"

Chris gasped when he saw one of Cathy's arms started to do a weird move such as doing an arm movement that seemed impossible for a normal human arm to replicate it.

"Uh…" came Danny's response. "Am I seeing things or did that actually happened?"

Freaking out, Chris quickly went over to Cathy and made her arm to be normal. He then turned her away from Danny and whispered.

"Keep it at a low profile. He doesn't know," he whispered.

"Huh? Oh right,"

Cathy poked her head out and gave out a laugh. "Hi!"

"Right…" Danny spoke, giving the two a weird look. Since he has something in his mind, the new boy was about to speak until another voice beat to him.

"Oh look what we have here." came the voice.

A/N: Well…not much of a cliffhanger—well, it kinda is but anyways! Danny came to Single High so you can expect a lot of trouble and chaos…hehehe…see you next time!


	4. Mark, Wendy and Chaos

A/N: Is it me or does this fandom seems a little…oh, I don't know…dead? But anyways, GUYS I'M UPDATING! AGAIN! NO WONDER IT SNOWED YESTERDAY! :o On the other note, while this is a story about DANNY and his past, Sam (sadly) won't be in this story since this is BEFORE they met. So yeah…Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing!

Chapter 4: Mark, Wendy and Chaos

Danny raised an eyebrow at the new speaker. The new speaker had platinum blonde hair with red pullover and blue pants. (**A/N: uhh is he supposed to be the other version of Draco Malfoy? XD)**

"And who are you?" Danny asked, eyes narrowed.

The person smirked. "I'm glad you asked. Are you glad you're glad?"

"Weird, I'm getting less glad," Danny retorted.

The newcomer gave Danny a look before he replied. "The name's Mark and you're the new kid."

"And you're the so called popular kid and so called bully?" Danny replied, trying not to snicker.

Mark narrowed his eyes. "_Yes_, I am." he said, snottily.

And that was it. Danny lost it and he was now laughing uncontrollably.

"That was…" Danny laughed so hard that he couldn't support himself so he fell to the floor, laughing away.

This infuriated Mark as he clutched his fists into anger. "What's so funny?!" he demanded.

Pretty soon, the laugh died down and Danny was able to get up. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You are. I can't believe that you're the guy Chris told me about. Man, this is too good to be true."

Mark peeked over Danny's shoulder and there was Chris, who was trying to hide himself behind Danny.

"Danny," Chris hissed.

Mark placed on a thoughtful look before he sneered. "And I can't believe that the nerd guy got a friend."

Danny growled. "Watch it pal. You mess with my friend, you mess with me." he snarled.

Mark laughed. "So the nerd guy needs a bodyguard now?"

"I'll show you a thing or two about a bodyguard," Danny threatened.

Mark narrowed his eyes once again. "You threatening me?"

"Uh, considering the fact that I just made a threat, I would say yeah,"

And the two found themselves in a glaring contest. It wasn't long that someone else came into the scene after it flung the door open though the person placed an annoyed look.

"Ugh, can you guys like keep it down? I'm like trying to make an important phone call," an obnoxious voice called out.

The two glaring boys turned their attention to their new speaker but the minute they did, their expressions automatically changed. Mark was into a gaga mode while Danny stared at her.

The girl had blonde hair that was high into a ponytail. Her green eyes were narrowed and she had the most gorgeous tan skin Danny has ever seen. She wore a purple t-shirt with white pants and sneakers.

The girl scanned the two boys however when her eyes landed on Danny, her face changed.

"Oh so you're like the new guy everyone's been like talking about." she replied. "I'm like Wendy by the way."

"H-hi Wendy…" Mark stuttered, his eyes never leaving her.

Wendy gave him a look before she walked away but this made Danny to snicker.

"Aww does someone have a little crush on her?" Danny laughed, causing Mark to instantly change his expression.

"Whatever, _new guy_." he said. "So new guy, what school did you went to before this one?"

Danny glared a little. "Redwood, if you must know."

Mark's eyes widened. "Wait…_Redwood_?!" he echoed. "Isn't that the school—"

"Where everyone tries to stay away from it and has police officers because it's so bad? Yeap, that's the one."

"Humph! Anyways, if I were you I better not get to cozy around here!" Mark warned him before he and his goons walked off.

Danny scoffed.

"Weird kid,"

Danny turned around only to see Chris giving him a little glare.

"What?"

"Congratulations big mouth. You just made an enemy,"

Danny smirked. "Enemy? Ha, he was barely a threat, let alone an enemy. Now if I wanted to have a _real _enemy, Redwood has tons of them. And trust me, I made a couple of them back there,"

Chris rolled his eyes while he opened his locker to get out his back pack and then he closed it.

"Where are you going?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "School's over…unless you want to stay here overnight."

Danny blinked. "Uh, I'll go somewhere else anytime,"

"Thought so," Chris started to walk but then he twirled around to face him once again. "By the way, I'm going to the café that's just a few blocks away. Wanna join me? Cathy's going to be there too."

"Sure. Besides, I've got nothing to do anyway,"

"Great! Then I hope you don't mind of having another friend being invited. I'm supposed to meet him there."

"Hey," Danny began, draping his arm over Chris's shoulder. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!"

-At the café-

"I see a new person in your little group," a voice announced.

Chris stopped what he was doing and looked up; a smile was upon his face. "Hey, Vic. You got that right. This is Danny. He just moved here yesterday."

Danny looked up to see the blonde girl looking at him. "Yo," he greeted, throwing her a peace sign.

The girl smirked. "Yo, yourself. Name's Victoria but you can call me Vic,"

Danny's eyes flashed. "Name's Danny but…you already knew that," he gave her a crooked smile.

She laughed. "Yeah I did. So what can I get you guys?"

"I'm in the mood for water," Chris answered.

Danny shrugged. "Anything and the treat are on me. What about you Cath'?"

"The thing what you Earthlings call smoothie," Cathy replied.

Vic laughed. "Coming right up,"

With that, she walked away.

"You know you didn't have to pay for all of us," Chris pointed it out.

Danny shrugged. "I know but I'm feeling generous today,"

"And let me guess this only happens once in a blue moon?"

Danny smirked. "How'd you guess?" he paused. "Was that the friend we were supposed to meet?"

The blue genius shook his head. "Nope. It's a guy and he's late…"

Just as he said that, a bell rang which indicated that someone new had just entered. Chris looked up and the minute he did, his eyes sparkled with delight as he gave out a happy gasp.

"There he is right now! Yo, Zane!" Chris replied, jumping out of his seat…literally.

The genius ran towards the newcomer and then before the new person realized it, Chris gave him a hug attack which nearly knocked the guy off.

"W-woah! Hey there, buddy!" the boy laughed, hugging his childhood friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Chris grinned.

Danny eyed the two figures though something about the figure, which Chris was talking to, was familiar to Danny. He just didn't know what and plus, he couldn't really see the appearance that much.

So, Danny minded his own business by throwing the coin up in the air and catching it again. Pretty soon, shadows covered the sunlight and this made Danny to get up from his seat and walked towards Chris who still wore that happy expression.

"So, where is this new friend of yours?" Danny asked.

"Well he's my old childhood friend," Chris corrected him. Chris then stepped aside, wearing the cheery expression. "Danny, I would like you to meet…Zane!" he introduced.

The minute Danny looked at the new guy, he gasped and had his eyes wide. He could tell that this _Zane _did the same thing. However, they instantly "shook" hands and glared at one another while their grip was tightening on each other's hands.

Chris blinked, immediately sensing the intense atmosphere that suddenly surrounded them.

Did they already know each other…?

Danny grunted when Zane pulled hard on his arm so that his mouth was close to one of Danny's ears.

"Hope you're enjoying your stay," Zane replied, coldly.

Danny growled and he took his hand away after he gave Zane a little push.

"Listen, I gotta jet. I got homework to do," Danny replied after a while. "Here's the money," he said, taking out the money.

"But what about your drink?" Chris asked, suddenly feeling confused.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at school tomorrow," the brown-haired boy responded.

He gave Zane one last look before Danny took off and jumped on his skateboard the minute he set it free on the block.

On the other hand, Chris narrowed his eyes and watched his brown haired friend taking off.

_That was weird…Danny never does his homework so what's up? _Chris thought.

**:(/\):**

_Can't believe he's doing here and to top of it off, he knows Chris! _Danny thought as he skateboarded down the streets. _I'll bet that he hasn't changed…_

Because he was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that another person was also coming towards his way which was, a few minutes later, the two found themselves being hit from each other and fell to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person exclaimed.

"Me? Why don't you?" Danny retorted, groaning.

The person and Danny looked up and they both gave out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh it's _you_," Mark replied in a snobby way.

"Right back at you. Now look, I'm in a hurry here and I'm not in the mood, so if you'll just _kindly_ go back to the hole you came from, that would be great." Danny said, picking up his fallen skateboard.

Placing on a scowl, Mark got up and blocked his way. "No I don't think I won't."

Giving a glare, Danny pushed Mark out of the way and paused, slightly turning his head to face Mark.

"If I were you, I would just stay out of my way. Trust me, you don't want to be on my bad side."

And just like that, Danny gave a little push to his skateboard before he hopped on and rolled out of sight.

**:(/\):**

Emerald eyes stared up at the crystal clear sky, enjoying the view. Occasionally, birds would fly up into the air, probably going home for the day.

Danny gave out a sigh as he felt his body being relaxed just by watching the sky. If he had to be honest, it was truly a beautiful day to be out right now…well, almost _beautiful_.

It would've been beautiful if that…that..._guy_ hadn't come.

Just thinking about Zane made Danny's blood to be boiled with angry.

"Danny! Hey Danny!" a loud voice exclaimed, interrupting his chain of thoughts.

Danny pushed himself up only to see Chris running up to him. Slightly raising one of his eyebrows, the boy studied Chris's form; it literally looked like he had run all over the town just to find out where Danny was.

At last, Chris joined Danny though he was heavily panting and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What's up? You looked like you had just run a marathon," Danny replied in his cool tone.

Sensing the tone in his voice, Chris decided to ask right away instead of stalling. "What's up with you is a better question. What was the deal between you and Zane?"

Danny smirked, placing his shades on. "Thought you might ask that," he responded, dryly.

Chris glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "Danny," he slightly growled.

Rolling his eyes, Danny put his hands up as though he was surrendering. "Alright, take a chill pill." he said. "But anyways, let's just say that Zane and I hadn't exactly been the "best of buds"."

Chris placed on a thoughtful look before he crossed his arms again. "Let me guess: you guys were enemies in the past?"

"How'd you know?"

Chris sighed, an exasperated one. "Look, if you're finished being immature come and find me so we can talk," he replied, giving him a cold shoulder then he walked away.

Danny made his eyes to follow Chris who was far away now.

_Ugh just great. Talking about Zane is the last thing I want to do right now,_ Danny thought.

A/N: Alas, I have to end it here and I also have another sad news. Today was my last day working at the Disney store. My thing had ended and the reason it was my last day was because I took seasonal and yeah…aww, I'm going to miss it…and I'm sooo not looking forward to go back to classes -_-* ugh…


End file.
